


Mary Jo gets Alex

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Blue Mountain State
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, F/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jo lost her cheerleader's shirt and walks onto a naked Alex while trying to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Jo gets Alex

It was the middle of the night and Alex was lying in bed. There was not much to do since most people were out of the campus. Without any knocked, a girl’s voice make itself hear as the door was being open:

“Sammy, have you…”

It was Mary Jo. She stood there, in her cheerleading skirt and a bra. She did not make any attempt to cover herself and asked him if he knew where her matching shirt was. He kept watching her, not answering quite yet. She did not insist either. She stared at the thin blanket that was covering his lower half body. Under it, a tent was slowly appearing. Even if he was trying as hard as he could to tell her otherwise, she knew he liked her body and wanted her in bed. This helped make her believes stronger.

“Have you seen my shirt?” she finished, her question stepping one step aside and closing the door.

“Why would I have seen it?” he asked, not realizing that the tip of his cock had appeared.

“I really wonder where I put it,” she told him, reaching with her right hand in her back, still standing away from him and trying her best to look him in the eyes. “This bra is really starting to hurt and I was hoping to replace it with the shirt.”

With that last sentence, she let both her arms get in front and what was acting as a top fell to the floor, exposing him her decently sized breast. He did not shy away from looking and felt the need to remind her that nothing was going to happen between the two. She agreed. None of them believing their words. After walking up to the bed, Sammy’s sister sat right next to guy. Knowing exactly that kissing him would not cut it, she reached under the blanket for his shaven dick. As her hand job started, he managed to keep a cold mind.

“I told you. This is not happening,” he said as his hand reached under her skirt in spite of himself.

“I will do anything. Sammy doesn’t have to know.”

He was about to repeat himself when her words stuck to him. It was the thing he was searching for. She was the one who had to say no so she would stop.

“If we do this he has to know. I will fuck you in the ass, than you will wait here naked while he gets here and you will tell him everything.”

To Alex surprised, she agreed without much hesitation. As she was getting up and removing her underwear, leaving her skirt on, he tried one last desperate attempt to make her run away: “And I will continue to pound you even if somebody walks in.” He was not sure if she had heard him, but he was not saying it over. On all four on the bed, she was facing away from him and he had a perfect view on her shaved sex. That, paired with the idea of her not minding the semi-incest part, did it. He took a rubber from his night stand, put it on, got behind her and, without any sort of preliminary, shoved his entire length inside of her. She gasped as he was starting fast movement in and out of her pussy. Even though he had never been an “ass” person, he was planning on living up to his words and started to prepare her other hole by putting a finger inside of it.

It was not her first time taking something up her butt, but it still was not the best sensation. Although, if this meant he would start having sex with her more regularly, she was glad to do it for him like she had been glad to get straight to it without any preparation. As he was getting his second finger in, she froze into place when the door slowly opened. The man behind her froze too, even with what he had told her, but kept both her holes filled.

“Alex, you will never…” Sammy started before discovering what was happening in the room.

Facing directly to the door, she tried covering her breast with one of her hand and felt relieved when the two fingers that what inside of her got out. Although, this sensation did not last as he grabbed her hips firmly with both hands and carried on with what he had started earlier. She let him do it, remembering what he had said, trying to keep as much composure as she could in front of her brother.

“What did you want to tell me?”

“Oh! I found a cheerleader shirt,” he said revealing a shirt in the hand that still had not made its way inside. “I will find the girls that it belong to and see if she’s still topless.”

Sammy had seen his best friend having sex before and he had seen his sister’s breast more than once, but the two of them combine was a strange turn on for him. She was the one who made him unfreeze when she asked him in an out of breath voice: “Sammy! Close… the door.” After a little jump, he obliged and it made Alex laugh when he saw him close it while staying in the room.

“Do you want to grab her boobs?” the naked man asked, knowing perfectly he did not have her consent.

This was the point he had been searching for. It took him quite some time, but he had reached it. She pulled away from him, not getting much resistances, and covered her privates while sitting on the bed.

“Wow! This is too much,” she said, a little upset, while looking directly at him with his dick in his hand.

“You said you would do anything. Your brother doesn’t seem to mind. Come on! Let him put his face in between those nice tits.”

She was seriously thinking about leaving. Even if he was giving her a lot of pleasure, including her brother in this was too much. Although, the totally high Sammy walked up to his sister who was facing away from her and shoved his head right in the middle of her chest. She became as red as a tomato while Alex burst of laughter.

“S… Sammy. Please stop,” she pleaded him, pushing him weakly.

He had taken one of her nipple in his mouth and her head had jerked back with pleasure. Alex, more excited than ever, made her turn around and made her lay on her back before getting back in position and started fucking her.

“This girl is the best,” Sammy said before trying to kiss her.

“I think…” Alex tried saying half laughing half panting. “I think he’s too high to realize it’s you.”

She looked away from her brother to at least keep her mouth free, agreeing with her lover. Despite her, she was more and more enjoying the double assault her body was receiving. That is until, while she had her eyes closed, she felt something hit her against her cheek. Her brother had taken his pants off and was trying to make his cock go into her mouth. In her eyes, the guy still going in her who had totally let go of her ass could see a “Please, help me.” He was enjoying the situation, but he was not that much of an asshole.

“Sammy. Go slow body. Maybe she could give you a little hand-job instead. How’s that?”

“That’s a great idea! It’s been a while since I haven’t had one of those.”

Not sure if she should thank him or curse him, she took the second penis in her hand and started a much quicker masturbation than what she was doing earlier. Her only hope was for him to cum soon so she could let go of him. He quickly got out of his mind though as Alex got out of her, threw the condom further down the room, hitting directly the garbage can, and went up to her mouth. Fully satisfy that she had giving him pleasure, she took him in her mouth, grabbing the base of his cock with one hand and his balls with the other. He was not long to empty himself inside her mouth and she smiled at him after having swallowed everything. Her face quickly turned as her eyes got round and her mouth made a perfect line. Not sure what was happening, he looked back to understand.

“Hey body,” he said putting his hand on Sammy. “What are you doing?”

“Well you were done, so I’m fucking her.”

“Weren’t you enjoying that hand-job?”

“She stopped so I took it as an invitation.”

“Please stop,” she said as she crawled away from him.

“I understand. No girl ever want to fuck me.”

Both Cacciatore were sitting on the bed as the remaining guy was looking at them. Mary Jo, still remembering who it was, was covering herself, but could not help herself and took some quick glance at his hard member. He was too high to notice anyway.

“Let him do you doggy. That way you could imagine he’s someone else. He does anyway.”

“No way! It’s my brother!” she loudly whispered to him to make sure nobody would understand.

“Do it and we can have sex another time.”

“In the upcoming week.”

He agreed to her last condition and she got back on all four after making sure to tell the guy who was about to have his way with her to use protection. He did not have to be told where they were and put on right away before starting to make love to her. She hated to admit it, but he was good. Really good. With what happened previously and him playing with her clit, she reached an orgasm almost right away. Taking the opportunity that she was in heaven, Alex discretely took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. They were not taken for future leverage, but only for his enjoyment. The incest activity did not last all that long as Sammy suddenly accelerated his movement up until he came to a sudden stop.

Getting off of him, she lowered her skirt that had been raised up to her ribcage. While putting on her shirt that her brother had found, she told Alex to keep that for himself. More as a threat than anything else. He agreed, handing her both her underwear that she put on with both guys watching her.

“You are the best,” a low voice coming from the bed said. “We should hang out some time. What is your name?”

“You owe me one,” she whispered in Alex ear before kissing him and leaving the room.


End file.
